Marriage and Arrangements
by elfofdeath
Summary: based on a silly tumblr comic, when you ask Bulma to marry you what happens? Might be a one shot


Marriage and Arrangements

A/N: Based on a tumblr comic

Their eyes met on Earth on a potential battlefield, 3 Saiyans arrived at Roshi's island, they had come for their fellow Saiyan Goku also known as Kakarot.

However, the Prince got distracted by the strange looking blue-haired woman on the island. He had never seen a woman with such different coloured hair before, her short hair was as exotic as her blue eyes and she stared at him in terror.

She wore bulky yet fitting clothing, the attire seemed thought out and stood out against what the so-called warriors of Earth wore. She didn't seem ready to defend herself against them so that told him she was not a fighter.

Raditz was talking to the so-called little brother of his.

The Prince stepped forward wordlessly toward the woman but found Kakarot flashing in front of him.

"Leave my son and Bulma alone!"

The father was defensive and fierce, but the Prince pointed to the woman who shrieked in fear.

"Is that the mother of your child?" The Prince asked strongly.

Goku blinked confused and his delayed response told the Prince everything, so he used his hand to push the warrior off toward his brother.

"Go play with your brother."

The woman held the child close in fear and the Prince looked at the woman intently.

He sniffed the air and took in the scents of the two, the child had the smell of the father but not the woman, no that was another feminine scent and wondered why the woman protect a child that hadn't been birthed from her own body.

He eyed up Raditz who was smirking while holding his little brother down with his foot.

The Prince saw something in the fearful look the woman gave, he saw defiance and anger. The Saiyan male unwrapped his tail with a smirk as he moved inches away from the woman's face

"I like you," he said as his eyes roamed down the length of her body and back up again.

Bulma looked shocked but so did everyone else, accept Gohan who was sniffing away, hiding in his aunt's arms.

There was an awkward air that surrounded them until Nappa spoke up through the stunned silence.

"Prince Vegeta, think about what you're saying. That woman is a lowly, weak peasant."

Vegeta turned his head toward the bald Saiyan as he shot a deadly look which shut up the complaining man and looked back at the woman.

"Check your scouter, she had a stronger base level than any human we've come across and I know she isn't hiding her power."

He saw her looking to the highness, afraid now but intrigued. She shivered as she witnessed him lick his lips.

"You aren't a commoner, are you?" Vegeta asked smirking.

Bulma shook in fear yet timidly replied, "I'm an heiress of a technological empire."

The Prince had found an heiress.

"Marry me, woman," he demanded.

She blinked blushing a bit at his demand for marriage.

"Huh?" Bulma replied shocked.

She let loose on her grip on Gohan in astonishment, picking him up instead, so she would stand tall and proudly. Bulma held Gohan in one hand, she looked confused, but the Prince would make his offer sound even better.

"Don't worry as my wife I will treat you well, you will be with me morning, noon and night. When we eat we will sit side by side and share food on our plates."

Bulma blushed as he touched her face, noticing his slight pink blush.

"We will touch hands, we will share baths together, we will share the same bed together."

Bulma looked thoughtful as she covered her nephew's ears and asked, "That all sounds good but when we will do it?"

The Prince was so shocked by his reply he passed out and Bulma blinked as the Prince lay unconscious as his comrades came running to him.

…

'Why did I come to Earth again? Oh yeah, Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by that volcano.'

His eyes opened, he remembered what had made him pass out and he felt like a weak, pathetic warrior. That was no way for a Warrior to act but he hadn't expected a bold question.

He remembered what had happened on his planet, Vegeta. That volcano on a flat line exploded, it shattered the planet. Frieza who was helping them on world to becoming defenders in his Empire took as many as he could to his ship but many died as the planet began to explode and only a handful of Saiyans now lived. Frieza allowed who was left to live on planet Cold till the Saiyans found a suitable world to move to.

That was why they came to Earth, he thought the beings that had evolved from apes like them would be a good species to align with and potentially repopulate their race.

He saw Nappa and Raditz looking at him concerned.

"What happened Prince Vegeta?" Nappa asked cautiously.

"I was hungry of course, I had no energy!"

He could lie saying it was merely lack of food to energize him that made him pass out but he still felt some semblance of shame for being caught off guard.

He looked around noticing they were somewhere strange and raised his eyebrow warily.

"Where are we?" Vegeta asked curiously yet suspicious.

"You're in my home," the blue-haired female responded entering the room, she was the female he had asked to marry him, the one who had shocked him with her words.

"Your home?" The Prince replied confused.

"Well, it would be disgraceful to leave my husband-to-be passed out on the dirty ground."

She smiled and winked, and he looked at his fellow Saiyans in shock as she clicked a Capsule and food appeared like magic.

"If you're hungry here is some food."

He ate the food but looked at the woman as he had heard her call him her husband-to-be.

"Yeah, this woman's home is like a palace," Raditz commented impressed.

"You picked a good wife to be," Nappa added

Vegeta finished his food and looked to his fellow Saiyans with a look that said to leave him be and that they did. They had been shown around while the Prince was unconscious and been fed by Panchy Briefs.

Once Vegeta was sure his fellow Saiyans were gone he finally spoke to Bulma.

"You called me your husband-to-be, does that mean you accepted my proposal? "the Prince asked confused.

"Well, you made marriage with you sound so romantic, but you still never answered my question, when will we do it?"

He blushed now at her boldness and question. Bulma noticed his stunned silence and his blush and she put her finger to her lip deviously.

"Don't tell me you've never done it before?" she asked slyly.

He coughed and folded his arms as he stood up turning his back on her.

"What and you have? "Vegeta snapped back.

"Of course I have, I did it with my ex-boyfriend."

She replied so matter-of-factly, but she had mated before and he turned with a look of anger on his face after hearing her words.

"What? There is another male? Do I have to prove my domination and strength before I marry you? "

Bulma blinked confused and flicked his nose.

"No, you don't, monkey. That's right your bodyguard told me what you Saiyans were, but that man is out of my life."

She crossed her arms annoyed showing no fear of him or intimidation.

"Anyway, didn't I agree to be your fiancé? You better live up to your promises and by the way, we can do it on our wedding night. I'll show you a good time."

She winked as she gestured for him to follow, and smirked at his blinking perplexed look. She could tell he wasn't used to getting ordered around.

"Now that that's settled, let me show you around my home."

…

Bulma showed the Prince around the Capsule Corp. Taking him to every area he was allowed to venture to in the same way her mother had done for the other 2 Saiyans. She had heard them calling her home a palace as she had watched over Vegeta's unconscious form.

She showed Vegeta everything her vast home had to offer, the kitchen, guest bedroom the house for rescued animals.

"Is that a dinosaur? "Vegeta asked shocked, "I thought…."

"Oh yes, it is, some of them survived the comet that smashed to Earth and quick started human's evolution, they evolved and adapted, most of them aren't even carnivorous anymore."

Vegeta looked at the big beast as they ventured among other animals.

"Most of these animals came from zoos that shut down, or animals abandoned by their owners, and even strays."

Vegeta folded his arms now fascinated by this place, by her and she seemed to lead him to another place filled with technology.

"What is all this technology?"

"Well. My father and I are inventors. This is my lab, so everything here is my projects and inventions."

Vegeta had no idea she was both an heiress and an inventor.

"Looks like I've picked a perfect wife to be," he complimented, clearly impressed.

He caught her blush and smile, but she folded her arms and got up close to him with a looked if curiosity on her beautiful face.

"So, I have a question, homeboy. Why you and your bodyguards come to Earth acting all evil?"

They had come to find Kakarot to recruit him, but he had resisted then, which was why they had gotten aggressive.

"Kakarot should have come and helped us, but we Saiyans are still learning to change our ways," he replied roughly. "We were conquerors but Frieza is showing us how to be defenders. I am grateful he helped so many of my people survive and allows them to live on Planet Cold."

He took her hand and kissed it respectfully.

"We have been looking for a hospitable planet to live on and I think I found it. Maybe in time, my people can live here under their reigning Prince and soon to be Princess."

He kept a hold of her hand as they walked, this time causing his confident blue-haired fiancé to blush and feel a bit shy. She had always considered herself a Princess and it seemed her future husband was going to make that a reality. The tour concluded and Bulma led the Prince outside to her mother's prized garden, there they found Raditz and Nappa getting flirted with by Bulma's mother.

Bulma sighed and walked over to the group, getting onto her mother about flirting while her father was somewhere on the premises and the men couldn't help but laugh.

..


End file.
